


Traveling Companions

by saellys



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/saellys
Summary: “What about me?” says Jyn. She stands in their path.What about you?Bodhi wants to snap. One victory, one medal, and she thinks they’re all... what? They’re all something, but damned if Bodhi has been able to figure out what it is. When he tries, all he can see is the way Jyn and Cassian looked at each other as the shuttle ascended from the Citadel Tower. Like whatever happened down there, they found something new inside each other, and there weren’t any words for it.It burns.





	

After the crushing, lung-emptying relief of not being dead, of returning to Yavin IV and not dying there either, the sheer overwhelming good fortune that is almost enough to make Bodhi seek out Chirrut and pray with him in gratitude, comes the work. There was always more to the Empire than their superweapon, and they will strike back. The Alliance and its new heroes disassemble their base and prepare for colder climes.

It’s Cassian who suggests leave time--which is to say that he requests it on all their behalf and only tells Bodhi when it’s granted. “I think we’ve earned a break,” Cassian says, leaning against  _ Rogue One _ ’s console while Bodhi’s on his back underneath it, installing an Alliance transponder unit alongside the Imperial one.

Bodhi keeps his eyes fixed on the console’s innards, and tries not to overthink what Cassian means by  _ we _ . Be casual. “Yeah, sounds nice,” he says. “Where do you think you’ll go?”

“Someplace without beaches,” Cassian answers, and Bodhi huffs a laugh. “I’ve got some ideas, but…” Cassian stays silent for so long that Bodhi pushes out from under the console to see if he’s still there. He is, looking down with a smile touching the corners of his eyes. “I’ll need a pilot.”

Bodhi’s pulse kicks up. “Okay,” he says.

\- - -

It turns out  _ we _ means everyone, and Bodhi is almost ashamed at how glad he is when Chirrut just smiles and declines for himself and Baze. “I think we have much to discuss with the young Skywalker. We’ll see you again.”

And K-2 hates camping, which just leaves--

“What about me?” says Jyn. She stands in their path.

_ What about you? _ Bodhi wants to snap. One victory, one medal, and she thinks they’re all... what? They’re all something, but damned if Bodhi has been able to figure out what it is. When he tries, all he can see is the way Jyn and Cassian looked at each other as the shuttle ascended from the Citadel Tower. Like whatever happened down there, they found something new inside each other, and there weren’t any words for it.

It burns.

Cassian squares his shoulders, clasps his hands at his back, and fakes the solemnity of a mission commander. “You know how to build a fire?” he says to Jyn.

She takes a step toward him. “You think I spent nine years in an extremist cell without knowing how to build a fire?” Cassian raises a brow. “You’re not going without me,” Jyn challenges.

And Bodhi stifles a groan, because Cassian drops his bluff, loosens his stance, and smiles at her.

Alliance dispatch clears them--”May the Force be with you, Rogue One”--and Bodhi pulls away from the landing pad. Cassian gives Bodhi a set of coordinates and Bodhi calculates the jump. Once they’re in hyperspace, Cassian goes below to stretch out for a nap, and Jyn stays in the cockpit to scroll through the shuttle’s reference database, trying to hide the fact that she’s reading wilderness survival manuals.

“You ever do this before?” The words pull Bodhi from the trance he sometimes enters on long jumps, staring at the protean skyscape of hyperspace. He looks at Jyn. “Camp out?” she elaborates.

“No,” Bodhi says. He checks the chrono. Kriff, they’re only two hours in, halfway through the jump. He sets his hands on the console, stretches back in his seat, forces himself to keep the conversation alive. Maybe it’ll make things go faster. “Have you?”

“Not like this,” says Jyn. He glances at her again, and she shrugs. “It’s always been life or death situations before.”

Bodhi settles with his elbows on the console. “I’m looking forward to fewer of those, from now on.”

Her laugh surprises him. He can see her reflection in the viewport, and beyond her space bends back on itself, points separated by inconceivable distances fold neatly together. “You picked the two worst traveling companions,” Jyn tells him.

She says “traveling companions” like he isn’t just their chaperone. Bodhi has to angle away, hide his sour expression. When he has his face under control, he finds her still watching his reflection. “What?”

“My father would be proud of you.”

Bodhi’s shoulders loosen up. He turns just enough to look at her out of the corner of his eye. “You, too,” he says, and Jyn gives him a smile no less brilliant for its sadness.

They pass the rest of the trip in a silence that is, at least, comfortable.

When  _ Rogue One _ reverts to realspace, Cassian climbs the ladder to join them. He looks refreshed, or at least less tired than Bodhi has ever seen him. He leans over Bodhi’s chair, eyes on the green green planet before them. “Can you put us down around seventy degrees north?”

“Is this place inhabited?” Bodhi asks, steering them into atmo. There’s a decent-sized continent in the right latitude, all white snow speckled with evergreens, and a few hours of daylight left.

“Probably not,” Cassian says, with the air of someone who hasn’t bothered thinking about that at all.

Jyn waggles her eyebrows at Bodhi. He stifles a smile.

He sets down in a clearing with no settlements or major lifeforms in scanning range. The trees here are old, tall; Bodhi wonders how deep their roots go. In the cargo bay he loads three supply crates on a hoversled and carts them down the ramp. Jyn passes him with a hatchet in her hands, disappearing into the trees. Bodhi sets the crates out in a triangle with enough space between them for a fire, and when he turns back, Cassian has the portable shelter up. It’s barely big enough for two.

Cassian catches him staring, gives him a smile. “I figure after this we’ll be acclimated for the new base,” he says.

“I’ll sleep on the shuttle,” Bodhi mumbles.

The smile fades. “If that’s what you want.”

It isn’t, not at all, but Bodhi can’t give voice to what he wants.

The sun goes down and Jyn brings back an armload of kindling and logs, arranges them in the center of the little crate circle with the most efficient possible airflow, lights the kindling with friction totally unnecessarily, and shoots Cassian a pointed look when flames climb the logs. Cassian smiles serenely at her.

The heat on Bodhi’s skin has nothing to do with the campfire. He looks up, to where the stars have begun to shine. Foil crackles as Jyn peels open a ration pack. He’s too tense to be hungry. If he stares long enough, maybe he can fall into his hyperspace trance. The fire’s embers and the clouds of his breath float away into nothing, and he finds that even more soothing than hyperspace, the simple fact that they  _ end _ , the orange heat dissipates, the vapor disperses, nothing can go on forever--

“Did they tell you yet?” As ever, Cassian’s voice draws him back like gravity. Bodhi lowers his gaze and Cassian, red in the firelight, says, “The Alliance fleet is renaming its X-wing squadron. It’s Rogue now.”

Nothing can go on forever. Nothing can go on forever. Except this, except the war.

Cassian tilts his head; whatever reaction he expected, Bodhi’s distant stare and nostril-flaring breaths are not it. Bodhi doesn’t know what he expected either. It was never going to be just a message, never just one mission, no matter how important. He said he wanted to fight, and now he gets to, forever.

Jyn says his name.

“I can’t,” he hears himself whine. “I can’t. People get… swallowed up, when they keep fighting so long. They lose who they are, they turn into what they  _ do _ , and I’m just the pilot, I--”

Jyn is moving, her rations discarded. She sits on the edge of Bodhi’s crate, takes hold of his shoulders, turns him toward her. “You’re more than that,” she tells him. “We fight by seeing each other as more. Right?” Bodhi looks past her, at the darkness of the trees. She puts her hands, bare and cold, on his face. “We have to promise each other.”

Slowly, haltingly, he nods. Jyn wraps her arms around him and settles her head on his shoulder, and despite all the resentment he wants to hold onto, it’s working. His breathing slows. His hands still. She’s small and warm and solid and  _ here _ , and he’s never loved her this much.

He doesn’t even hear Cassian approach. Suddenly there’s a weight and a warmth at his back, a cheek pressed to his. Cassian’s arms go above Jyn’s, just as tight. “We can drop you on the closest free planet,” Cassian says. “Or you can drop us. You can walk away.”

Bodhi shivers in his parka, crushed between them in their parkas. “I can stay,” he whispers. “I can do it. If we all promise.” He can be strong, if they’re with him.

Cassian moves his head just far enough to watch him. “Look at the stars,” he says, and Bodhi leans his head back, and Cassian puts his lips on the inch of Bodhi’s neck that’s exposed above his collar, and Bodhi shivers again and shuts his eyes.

Jyn, eye level with Cassian, says, “Is that all you wanted?”

“I want you both,” Bodhi says through his teeth.

“What an excellent coincidence,” Cassian breathes against Bodhi’s throat.

They tug him into the shelter, stooping under the low ceiling. It’s cold inside, but not for long. The thermalock lets in just enough firelight to see their faces. Jyn pulls him back against her and opens his parka and the top half of his flightsuit; Cassian yanks the bottom half down and Bodhi doesn’t even have time to complain that this is unfair before Cassian takes him in his mouth.

Bodhi slurs half a curse. Jyn’s hands move over his chest. “There’s no one else around,” she says in his ear. “You can be as loud as you want. And I’ve always wanted to know what that mouth feels like.”

“It feels…” Cassian looks up at him and Bodhi nearly loses himself. “Magnificent,” he says, and Cassian hums happily, and Bodhi tips his head back against Jyn’s shoulder. Jyn strokes his hair, kisses his brow.

Cassian surrounds him. Cassian is so warm. Cassian moves in impossible ways. Cassian undoes him. Cassian stays on him as Bodhi cries out and bucks his hips. Cassian swallows him down.

“That looked good,” Jyn says. Bodhi groans and her laugh gusts over his cheek.

The moment Cassian pulls away, Bodhi turns and shoves Jyn to the sleeping mat. He works at her trousers and she arches up when Bodhi gets them loose. Cassian takes her boots off. Before Bodhi moves up, he presses the heel of his hand between her legs, and Jyn grinds, and oh, hell, he would love to stay right there, but she wants Cassian’s mouth and the Force only knows she deserves it.

He takes his hand away and Jyn makes a keening sound, tries to follow. Bodhi moves to prop her up the way she did for him. He pulls her vest off her shoulders, and her shirt and undergarment over her head before her vest is free, and it’s a mess, but Jyn just leans back on her elbows with half her clothes tangled around her arms and her hair mostly undone, and she lifts her knees.

“Show her,” Bodhi tells Cassian.

Cassian looks up from Jyn’s body and snaps out of something. “Work, work, work,” he says, but he’s smiling as he gets out of his parka.

Jyn hides her face against Bodhi’s neck while Cassian is still working his way up her thighs. “No, you should watch,” Bodhi tells her. She shifts enough to look, and Cassian goes to, and the  _ sound _ Jyn makes goes straight to the base of Bodhi’s spine. “There’s no one else around,” Bodhi whispers.

Jyn gets louder. She gasps, begs. Cassian grants her pleas to the letter: slower, harder, more, more. His eyes never leave her. Bodhi palms her breast and she hitches. He pinches, gently, and Jyn pushes into his hand. Her calves go taut over Cassian’s shoulders. Bodhi pinches harder and Jyn presses her face to his neck again, so he takes the tie out of her hair and buries his fingers there, turns her head.

“Come on,” he says to both of them. Cassian picks up speed and Jyn makes a strangled sound. She tenses in Bodhi’s grasp, and then goes slack. “Good,” Bodhi says, smoothing her hair back. “Good.”

Cassian, somehow looking utterly debauched despite still being fully clothed, gets to his hands and knees and kisses Jyn, and then Bodhi. He tastes of her, a sharp flavor Bodhi wouldn’t mind experiencing directly at some point. Cassian’s lips and tongue are clever, but Bodhi already knew that.

“How do you want this?” Bodhi asks when Cassian lets him breathe.

Finally, finally, Cassian gets undressed. Bodhi can’t look away. They’re built so similar, but there’s something about Cassian that seems harder, and Bodhi can’t stop himself--he reaches out and puts his hand on Cassian’s slender waist, watches the firelight on their skin. Lean muscle moves under his hand. Cassian touches the side of Bodhi’s neck. “I want you behind me,” he says, “and Jyn in front.”

Bodhi’s mouth is suddenly dry. Jyn shifts against his chest.

“I’ll need a minute,” Bodhi says. Cassian nods seriously and fishes a pack out from under the mat. He gets something out and hands the pack to Bodhi, then pulls Jyn off of him and frees her arms.

Bodhi doesn’t follow exactly what happens next, but it ends with Cassian on his back and Jyn straddling him, his hands keeping her hips in place as he thrusts up into her. If she was spent before, she finds a reserve quickly enough.

The sight of them in profile, Jyn’s hair unbound, holding on to Cassian wherever she can, would be enough to get Bodhi primed again on its own. But then Jyn puts her hands on Cassian’s throat, and his expression becomes so open, so vulnerable, and Bodhi fumbles the pack open. If there was any doubt about Cassian’s plans for this trip before, the pack’s contents lay them to rest.

Cassian wheezes--overacting, Bodhi suspects--which just makes Jyn lean into it more. Cassian levers his hips and pins her. “Bodhi,” he says, his voice rough.

Bodhi’s still pulling on protection. “Yes, I--yes.” He opens the canister from the pack and covers two fingers with the contents. Cassian isn’t moving, and Bodhi can see that’s driving Jyn mad. She tries to squirm but Cassian has one hand on her hip and the other between her breasts, his weight balanced carefully over her. Bodhi gets behind him, works his hand down. Cassian lets out a voiced sigh.

Beyond Cassian, Bodhi can see Jyn’s eyes blazing, her abdominal muscles straining and relaxing in turn. “We’re going to go at Bodhi’s pace,” Cassian tells her, and his tone sounds so familiar, but then he’s nodding over his shoulder and Bodhi doesn’t have time to wonder about it, he’s pushing in where his fingers were and Cassian, so still and disciplined just a moment ago, moves forward with him and moans, and Jyn’s heels dig into the back of Bodhi’s thighs, locked around both of them, and Bodhi has never, ever, had anything this good.

He tries to go slow, he really does. It doesn’t last. The way Cassian responds to him, he can’t help speeding up, one arm around Cassian’s waist, his brow pressed between Cassians’ shoulder blades. Jyn moves too, a countering rhythm, and Cassian is too lost between them to scold her now.

Cassian is silent when he climaxes. That’s something they’ll have to work on. Bodhi wants to drag sounds out of him, but for now he can make do with the achingly good way Cassian tightens up and gasps like a drowning man.

Jyn tumbles after him seconds later, loud as ever. Bodhi doesn’t think he has another in him, but Cassian reaches back and touches the base of Bodhi’s neck and that, it seems, is all it takes. He stifles his cry against Cassian’s back, tasting sweat.

Cassian moves forward by degrees until they’re stretched out next to Jyn. “I’m going to be sore for days,” she complains weakly.

“That’s why they call this roughing it,” Cassian says, lacing his fingers into Bodhi’s hair.

“That is not why,” Bodhi protests, and feels Cassian’s laugh more than he hears it.

Bodhi dozes. He wakes to sunlight through the thermalock, and to Cassian’s hand over Jyn’s mouth, stifling her laugh. “What?” Bodhi says.

“Your stomach was growling very loud,” Cassian says. Jyn shoves at his hand. “You didn’t eat last night.”

“Mm,” Bodhi answers, and rolls over.

Behind him, Jyn gets free of Cassian’s hand and says, “You can’t go back to sleep. You’ll keep us up.”

“Tragic.”

“You had the ration packs by your crate last night,” Cassian says.

“I’m not going out there,” Jyn snaps back.

“No, of course you can’t. Your delicate toes will fall off.”

The covers move and cooler air takes Jyn’s place. Bodhi, awake for better or worse, turns over. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he says as Jyn unseals the shelter’s front flap.

She looks back at him and Cassian, and then darts out, naked.

“How do you do that?” Bodhi asks as he leans forward to watch through the opening. Jyn’s feet throw plumes of snow behind her.

Cassian joins him. He looks ten years younger with that smile. “Do what?”

“Talk her into things?” To Bodhi she seems an unstoppable force, a meteor whose trajectory he can't alter. 

“I don’t have to.” Jyn rounds the crate and tears back toward them, arms full of ration packs. “Combat landing,” Cassian warns, and they both scoot sideways to make room.

She doesn’t precisely dive into the shelter, but whatever the word is, it is neither graceful nor dignified. A rush of arctic cold follows her, before Bodhi gets the flap closed again. “Covers,” Jyn chatters, dropping the ration packs. “Cold. Stupid idea.”

They wrap her in one layer of cover, one layer of Cassian, and one more layer of cover, and Bodhi kisses her lips, which have gone slightly blue. His stomach growls halfway through the kiss, ruining it. Jyn shivers and laughs at him, and Bodhi puts up with that for a moment, but then he’s parting the covers and kissing a path down her cold skin, and she hisses. “D-don’t.”

“It’s all right.” He looks up at her, sees her eyes soften just from looking into his, and now he knows exactly how he can talk her into things. “Jyn, it’s all right. Remember? I didn’t eat last night.” And he smiles. 

Cassian laughs, silently, and presses a kiss to Jyn’s temple, and Jyn melts against him, melts under Bodhi’s tongue, and her delicate toes are quite warm by the time he’s finished with her.

\- - -

Two nights later they arrive at the Rebellion’s new, frigid, home. A small crowd assembles at the base of  _ Rogue One _ ’s ramp. Bodhi joins them for a moment, greets Chirrut and Baze and Tonc and K-2, but the new transponder acted up on their approach and he needs to see to that or the shuttle won’t be included on any patrol rosters. He turns to go back in and Jyn and Cassian let their hands linger on his shoulder, his side. Bodhi is smiling as he sets about unbolting the console.

“You and the captain and the sergeant, huh?”

Bodhi doesn’t stop smiling. “Yeah,” he says over his shoulder to Tonc.

“How does that work?” Tonc asks, taking the copilot’s seat.

Bodhi gets the panel off, digs through his tools for a hydrospanner. “Really well.”

Tonc stares. “Look, I get that you’re new to the Rebellion, but I’m trying to rib you.” Bodhi shrugs. “You take all the fun out of teasing, you know that?”

Hydrospanner in his mouth, Bodhi gets under the console. As soon as he’s in place he takes it out and says, “Actually, I’m  _ great _ at teasing.”

Tonc retreats, hands over ears, and Bodhi works, and a little at a time the inescapable chill of Hoth finds its way into  _ Rogue One _ , nearly as cold as the vacuum of space. Bodhi’s not worried. He knows where it’s warm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Traveling Companions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873661) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
